Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic component. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a modular USB flash drive with a replaceable housing.
Related Art
USB (Universal Serial Bus) is an electrical connector interface used for information transmission between a first and second electronic device. Currently, the most commonly available USB connector interface meeting USB 2.0 specifications has a maximum information transmission rate of 480 Mbps (megabits per second). However, due to the development of digital technologies and gradual increase in the amount of available digital information, transmission rate needs have become more demanding. Consequently, the USB 2.0 specification is increasingly inadequate to meet the electronic and digital needs of modern users. As a result, a USB connector interface has been developed with a transmission rate of 4.8 Gbps (gigabits per second) meeting USB 3.0 specifications.
Due to current construction designs of many USB flash drives, when a new USB 3.0 flash drive structure is needed (e.g., for a new product, new appearance, etc.), it is necessary to create new molds and redesigns for the electronic and structural components associated therewith, which increases manufacturing costs. For example, some portable USB 3.0 flash drive structures directly connect a memory card to a rear cover and connect end connecting pins directly to the main body, so that when a new USB flash drive structure is needed new molds and redesigns for the memory, rear cover, and connection structures related thereto are required.